The Closer I Get To You
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Ritsu knew that Seimei would love Soubi one day. [somewhat SeimeiSoubi ish]


**Disclaimer: Not owning Loveless here.**

**I think I've written just about every pairing of Loveless under the sun, except for RitsukaxYuiko (pfft to Yuiko) and SeimeixRitsuka (ooh, incest). I hope to write some Aoyagicest in the near future, though.**

**This isn't really SeimeixSoubi, it's just kinda Beloved stuff, you know. Meh...**

* * *

"Seimei-kun."

I shuddered. I hated it when Ritsu called me that. He said my name again, but I ignored him.

I was sulking. Sulking and I knew it.

**_THE CLOSER I GET TO YOU_**

Soubi. It was all his fault. My life, my future, my everything was ruined, and it was all because of HIM. He was my Fighter, the person I had waited to meet all my life. It was supposed to be perfect. But it was far from it.

_"What the hell?"_

_I stared in horror at the boy standing meekly behind Ritsu's back._

_"This is Soubi-kun. He is your Fighter, Seimei-kun."_

_"No!" I shouted, standing up from my chair. "He... he can't be! Where the hell are his ears?"_

_The boy hung his head as I stared in furious silence from him to Ritsu. He didn't have his ears... he couldn't be my Fighter._

_"He is, Seimei-kun," Ritsu said slowly. "And you _**will**_ fight with him.'_

_"I will not fight with him!" I threw Ritsu's comment back at him. "He's dirty!"_

_"Seimei-kun. He looks perfectly clean to me."_

_"You know what I mean!" I hissed, burning inside. "He's got no ears! He's dirty!"_

_"Seimei-kun, don't talk about Soubi-kun as if he's not here."_

_"I don't care!" I turned to face Soubi, watching as his timid blue eyes raised to mine._

_"You're dirty," I told him. He blushed under my angry gaze. "I hate you." _

It was awful. For so long I had been awaiting my Fighter, awaiting someone who would be just like me, someone that I could love and lose my ears to. Someone that could give their ears to me. But Soubi had none to give. And I despised him for that. I would keep mine until my death rather than give them to him now.

"Seimei-kun." Ritsu said to me. "What you did to Soubi-kun was not nice."

"I don't care!" I spat.

Ritsu had instructed us to carve our name, Beloved, onto the other's body. I had stared at the gleaming blade in my hand, fire boiling in the pit of my stomach, and suddenly I knew that I wanted to kill Soubi. Or at least try to. So I had chosen to carve the name into his throat, hoping to cut hard enough to kill.

I had watched as his blood peppered my fingers, and I was _glad_. Glad to see him suffering, to see the pain in his eyes, the determinedly set face he wore the whole time. And, when he returned the favor, gasping and dripping blood, I made sure to have the name on my arm. He wasn't going to try anything. I wouldn't let him. I didn't even want his filthy hands touching me.

"You could have killed him." Ritsu said to me now.

"I should have," I told him. "I tried."

"Seimei-kun. You're going to fight with him."

My jaw tightened. I knew I had to. I had already made the decision to do so, even if I didn't want to. I didn't have a choice. We shared the same name, even if I was pure and he was tainted.

"You know, Seimei-kun... you'll love Soubi-kun someday."

"I won't," I promised him. "He's dirty."

He turned on his heel and went out the door, closing it with a snap, leaving me to stew over my destiny. Soubi certainly wasn't my destiny.

But already I could feel something shimmering within me. I wanted to see him again, and I couldn't explain why. I assumed that it must be the bond that Ritsu had told me about, how a Fighter and a Sacrifice of the same name cannot live separated. It was growing stronger with each passing minute, and I hated it. But I wanted to see him so badly.

I heard the doorknob, and my head snapped to the door. I watched as Soubi slipped inside, his eyes still downcast and averted. I kept my eyes locked on him as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." His soft voice was barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" I asked him. He had so many things to apologize for.

"I'm sorry that you're disappointed in me." His hands trembled at his sides on the chair.

"What can saying sorry do?" I asked him coldly. "You're still dirty, and I still hate you. I always will."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" I wanted to hit him... but I couldn't.

"Yes, sir." he said quietly.

The feeling rose up strong inside of me again, and my hand reached out to cover his before I could stop it. His surprised blue eyes met mine, and I found that I couldn't look away from them. He leaned forward slowly, and I knew he wanted to kiss me. My body seemed frozen as he touched his lips to mine, and I heard him sigh.

And at that moment I realized that kssing Soubi was what I had waited my whole life for. The kiss was soft, and finally I could see the real Soubi. For a brief instant, I didn't care that he was earless, I didn't wonder where his lips had been, I didn't even care that it was _him_ that was kissing me. I just poured everything into it.

We parted, his cool breath blowing in my face. His eyes were shining as they scorched into mine, our faces an inch apart.

"I'll fight with you," I murmured, my fingers squeezing his hand.

And he smiled.

Maybe Ritsu was right. Maybe, with time, I just could come to love him.

**_OWARI_**

****

* * *

**A/N: Ah, goodness, oneshots are fun. Too bad Seimei doesn't ever love Soubi, he's just too busy being a evil old jerk.**

**They would make a really hot couple, too...**


End file.
